News Travels Fast
by TartKiwiFruit
Summary: Gwen hears an unusual rumor about the new girl in school. She'd always thought she was pretty good at characterizing people, and Winry Rockbell had never struck her as a lesbian. The Amazing Spiderman Universe, post Ben's death but pre the rise of the Lizard. Twoshot.
1. In Which Gwen Contemplates Her Classmate

"Hey Gwen, did you hear about what happened?"

"What?"

"About Winry."

Gwen stared warily at Sally who, deprived of her usual clique to gossip with, had turned in desperation to the only other female in the classroom, Gwen. She paused in her act of removing her notebooks from her backpack.

"No," she ventured. She wasn't much of a gossipmonger, but she was as curious as any other girl about the new kid. Winry's bright and bubbly personality dispelled any possibility of the girl being considered a loner or a mystery, but the fact that she never went out with other kids from school or invited them to her house lent her just the slightest hint of the unknown. Though Gwen would never consider herself on the same level as the plastics who fed on gossip and drama, she was still a little bit eager for news.

Sally Avril checked the room for any unintended eavesdroppers (which pretty much included only Winry herself,) but the only people in the room so far were Peter Parker, asleep at his desk for a pre-class nap, and Jason Ionello, who was writing something down. Sally turned back to Gwen, biting her lip with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Apparently Mr. Warren caught her yesterday kissing in the mechanics lab—"

"Waitwaitwait," Gwen interrupted in a furtive voice, "Winry and _Mr. Warren_ were—"

"—No, Mr. Warren _caught _her kissing—"

"Kissing who?!"

"Another girl!" Sally squealed, forgetting in her excitement to keep her voice down. "She was kissing a girl!"

"Who was kissing what?" Sally and Gwen whirled in simultaneous above-the-neck pirouettes to jump away from Winry Rockbell, who was placing her bag down in the row behind Gwen's. She smiled, clearly oblivious.

"Um, uh, she—she was—"

"Mr. Warren," Gwen interjected, sharing a guilty look with Sally before turning back to Winry. "Apparently he caught his wife cheating on him. With a woman." _Sorry Mr. Warren, Mrs. Warren. Desperate times call for desperate measures._

"Yeah," Sally quickly seconded.

Winry gasped a little and put her hand over her mouth. She didn't seem at all perturbed by the fact that what Gwen was describing was exactly what she was supposed to have been doing the day before. "Oh, that's horrible!" she said. "Poor Mr. Warren."

"I know, right?" Gwen laughed nervously, desperately wishing, for the first time in her high school career, for the bell to ring and class to start.

"So how did you learn ab—" Winry began, but was interrupted by the sudden weight of Flash Thompson, who had butted into their group and thrown his arms over Winry's and Sally's shoulders.

"What's this about girls kissing?" he asked with a cocky smile. Though Sally just giggled, "Flaaa-aaash!" and wiggled out from under his armpit, Gwen caught a flash of irritation on Winry's face as she too threw off her large classmate's large arm before settling back into a cheerful expression.

_Is it because she's a lesbian? What girl wouldn't want Flash Thompson's attention? _Gwen's mind immediately leaped to that conclusion, before she remembered that Flash was an arrogant jackass, and her own irritation would have been far more than just a flash if he'd dared to pull that trick on her. He probably knew it, and that was likely why she was the only one who had been spared from the delightful opportunity to become well acquainted with Flash's pits. _Idiot. _She scolded herself._ Stop making snap judgments._

"Alright everyone, settle down," Mr. Warren entered the room with the time worn-line of teachers everywhere. "Settle down class, we're going to begin."

_Oh thank God, _Gwen thought, and excused herself from the group of Flash, Winry, and Sally to go sit at her desk.

"But the bell hasn't rung yet!" One student whined out.

"I am well aware, Jason, but if _someone _hadn't caused such a commotion at the end of last class—" with that Mr. Warren eyeballed Seymour O'Reilly, one of Flash's friends, who smirked. "—We would have been able to finish yesterday's unit. Since we were not, we're going to finish it now."

"Aw, c'mon Mr. Warren!"

"He isn't allowed to do this, is he?"

"End of discussion," Mr. Warren said firmly. "I won't mark anyone who comes before the bell tardy, but we _are_ going to start." He brought up some slides on the Smartboard and began to teach, to the soundtrack of groans and growls from his students. Gwen began to take notes.

_He seems awfully normal, all things considered._Gwen studied the note addressed to her, and turned around to look at Winry, who had thrown it. Winry never took notes in biology, but always managed to get at least a ninety on the tests. Today it looked like she was doodling something steampunk, with gears and pistons and wires drawn on her notebook. There were also ridiculously detailed sketches of what appeared to be right arms, with the muscles all drawn in and labeled in a script too small and slanted for Gwen to read from her angle.

_It may be just a rumor,_Gwen responded, tossing back the note while Mr. Warren's back was turned.

_True, true. That's quite possible. _Winry threw back, and went back to her drawings. Gwen contemplated the note, tapping her pencil on her desk during a lull in the note-taking. It was certainly possible that the rumor Sally had told her was just that—a rumor. Winry certainly didn't seem to be acting any differently.

Winry looked up from her detailed drawings when Gwen flicked the note onto her desk. _Are there any guys you like in this school?_ Gwen had probably just lost any respect Winry might have had for her in asking such an asinine question, but she had to know, and Winry's response might have provided an answer in some way.

Winry read the note, snorted, and scribbled something down. She tossed it back to Gwen and they continued their conversation.

_Nah. No one here's really my type._

_What's your type?_

_Blonds {3_

_Flash?_

_Ew, no. He's too tall. And his hair's too short._

Winry like short people with long blond hair, and the considered someone like Flash, the most physically attractive guy in school, "ew." That certainly fit more girls than boys. Gwen never would have thought that Winry, with her long hair and girly clothing and bubbly laughter, was a lesbian. But hey, looks were deceiving. Gwen returned all her focus to taking notes, content now that her curiosity was satisfied.

Winry ignored the teacher as he droned on in the front of the room. Though subjects like Literature and Math stumped her, biology was a walk in the park. What the teacher was talking about, a photosynthetic process of some sort, was content she'd mastered when she was small enough to ride on her grandmother's shoulders. She couldn't wait until they got to anatomy and physiology; she wouldn't even have to attend class for a refresher.

Winry looked at her papers, which contained scribbled diagrams and thoughts on the latest ideas she'd had for Ed's arm upgrade. It hadn't been very smart of her to use the school's mechanics supplies, but her own gear was still in the mail. Getting caught last night had been embarrassing, but Mr. Warren hadn't seen Ed's face, so it didn't really matter. Winry smiled absently and drew a small heart on the paper. Gwen probably didn't care anymore, having abruptly cut off their note conversation, but Winry'd forgotten to mention that short, blond, guys looked best, in Winry's opinion, in black and red.

**A/N:: This was supposed to be a five hundred word drabble. It's about 1300 words. T_T**

**I apologize if I offend any girly (or otherwise too, really,) lesbians. This story is made off of the basis of the stupid stereotypes that highschoolers think in, and I don't write their opinions from my heart. If you're still offended, PM me.**

**This was meant to be a one-shot drabble. If you want me to write more, follow the story and tell me so, because I've got some plunnies in my head concerning Ed and Peter.**


	2. In Which Two Kids Get Caught

"Now you wait here, I'm going to go change."

Ed nodded as Winry, after stuffing some tools and a container of oil in her bag, grabbed a bundle of clothes from within it and scampered out of the room. The school room was dark, and the only reason there was anyeisibility at all was thanks to the floor-to-ceiling windows that let in the light from the distant streetlamps.

_Who in their right mind would put their shop classroom in a room with floor-to-ceiling windows? _Ed wondered as he absently swung his new arm back and forth, testing how it measured up to the one he'd been using previously. _Still, it made it easier to get in. _ He shrugged on his red coat for protection against the chill spring night. As always, Winry had manages to outdo herself once again; his previous arm, replaced because it had started sending out unusual nerve impulses, rested on the same work table Ed was sitting on. _Compared to the one I've got now_, Ed thought, experimentally twisting it back and stretching, _That thing's a piece of junk._

The shop room had numerous large tables for working on, with tools on them for projects that ranged from woodworking to stoneware to steel. Though it had supplies that could deal with anything, most of the projects were made of metal. Edward could see a model suspension bridge, a robot, and what seemed to be an enormous engine, among other things. Winry had said that this was a science school; it was clear how the students incorporated those studies into this class.

"I'm back, miss me?" Ed looked up and grinned at Winry, who stood in the doorway with a different bundle of cloth in the crook of her arm. She had changed from her grease stained, raggedy overalls and tube top back into what she called her "normal person disguise," an (apparently, not that Ed would know,) fashionable shirt and skirt that were in Ed's opinion much less attractive than her grimy, torn up work clothes.

"I did notice how much quieter and more peaceful it had gotten," he remarked.

"Oh shut up!" Winry huffed, smiling. "You would have shrieked too, if your creation had been amazing as that is," she boasted, pointing at Ed's new automail arm. She whacked the metal limb with an oil-stained rag as she said it, before putting it and the overall she was carrying back into her bag.

"I'll have you know I do make amazing creations, and I barely ever shriek about them."

"Yeah, well, they're usually made out of _my _automail!"

"Still amazing."

Ed dodged the playful, two-pound wrench that his mechanic threw at his head with a sideways flip, using only his automail arm to support his weight, and landing with a bounce back on his feet.

"Show off," Winry muttered.

"Technically, I'm showing off your work, so it's clear who the real showoff here is."

The mechanic rolled her eyes, but she still smiled. Edward went and picked up the wrench she had thrown at him and walked over, handing the wrench to her with the metal hand while he played with her hair with another. She put it in its place on the table, and then turned and tugged on Ed's shaggy golden bangs.

"What was that for?"

"I was just thinking, if you get to play with mine, I can play with yours," Winry responded coyly. She tugged the ponytail-holder off Ed's braid. Reaching up over his shoulder, (_Ha! I'm taller than her!)_ she unraveled the plait by running her fingers through his hair.

Ed made a face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment and put his right hand on the table, leaning into her slightly and reaching with the other for the ponytail she'd put down. Her hand left his head and she snatched at it. They reached for it at the same time, and when their fingers touched, he instead grabbed and held her hand. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, knuckles that were soft and smooth, without calluses that grew from years of punching trees or assholes or suits of armor. Winry by no means had delicate, useless, hands, but her knuckles were very soft. Edward was surprised he'd never noticed those knuckles.

Winry, still holding his hand, leaned closer to him and looked up, until their chests were touching. In the darkness he couldn't see her eyes, but he could imagine what he would see in them. Edward put his head down and kissed her delicately, their fingers still entwined around a ponytail. Kissing him back, Winry sighed happily through her nose.

A loud crank and spear of light shocked the two blonds apart, and before the voice in the threshold could say a word, Ed bolted. He leapt over the tables and into a supply cabinet, hidden in the shadows as he'd practiced.

The sound of several pairs of feet came into the dark room, to Winry. Ed heard her shuffling nervously. He knew she really liked Midtown High, and would be extremely upset if she got kicked out. He felt vicariously apprehensive.

"Miss Rockbell, what are you doing here?! Are you aware of the time?"

"Uh, I have permission from Mr. Rafferty to work on my assignment after school hours— I, um, I have a note—"

"Yes, I believe you, but I highly doubt he meant for you to stay so late! It's close to 1:30 AM—I imagine when Mr. Rafferty gave you permission to work late he meant until eight, at the latest. It's strictly against school policy to allow students in the building past eight o'clock."

"Then what are they doing here?" Winry asked, probably referring to the sources of the other footsteps.

"The Physics track doesn't have morning classes tomorrow, since the 24th is National Physics Day. Peter and Lilly have decided to redeem their detention hours with me, watching the shark eggs. After they're incubated, they have to be kept at a constant temperature for about 20 hours, and I don't have enough hands to do it on my own, you know. "

"Um, okay, but am I in trouble?"

There was a pregnant pause and the whisper of rustling clothing. Ed wished he could see what was happening.

"…Was anyone else in here with you, Winry?"

"No sir. Just me. Working on my project." There were creaking sounds as Winry waved something in front of the teacher; Ed's rejected arm.

"…Hm. Alright. You didn't know, so I'll let you off with a warning. But I don't ever want to catch you here so late without a teacher, Miss Rockbell, or I'll be forced to inform the principal. Please clean up and go home. I'm sure Mr. Rafferty will understand if your project isn't finished, seeing how you've worked so late into the night on it."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Warren!" Winry exclaimed, sounding breathless with relief. Everything was already packed up, of course, but Winry went through the motions of picking random tools up, putting them in her bag, and then putting them back in their proper places. _Why hasn't that idiot teacher left yet? _Ed wondered grumpily. It's not that he didn't love hiding in supply closets, but he really would like to get out.

"It's really not safe for a young girl to take public transit alone at this time of night," the idiot teacher remarked. "Where do you live?"

"Um, Lower East Side."

"Manhattan!" The idiot teacher exclaimed, sounding surprised. "And you commute every day? Well, it's probably not a safe place to be at two in the morning."

"I'm fine, really."

"My conscious won't let me allow you to put yourself at risk. Hmm, ah, Peter! Our work here is almost finished—would you be a gentleman and escort Winry home?"

The sound of Winry's desperate "It's fine! I'm okay! That really won't be necessary—" and the teacher's insistent reassurances, mixed with Peter's inaudible mumbling eventually resolved themselves into those of the teacher and Lilly leaving.

_Finally. _Ed mentally growled. Now if only Peter would leave already…

"I really appreciate it, but you don't have to take me home," WInry said to the boy who'd remained in the room. "I live pretty far away, like forty-five minutes. I don't want to bother you."

"It's fine," a tired sounding voice responded. "My aunt would have my hide if I let girls travel alone at 2 AM. Oh, and you can tell your friend to c

ome out now—it's probably pretty uncomfortable in that closet."

Winry gasped, and Ed grasped the walls of his closet. Had he seen him? How? And if the kid saw, how had the teacher who'd been in front of him not seen?

Rather than waiting like a rat for Peter to come and find him himself, Ed grandly opened the closet door and stomped out, concealing any loss of dignity he may have felt for being discovered.

"Thanks, but you can go now," he glared at the intruder, who was several inches taller than him, the bastard. "She's not alone." Peter looked taken aback.

"Ed!" Winry growled, glaring from him to Peter. "Why'd you come out?!"

"Well, he knew I was there, and I don't think he's gonna get you expelled," Ed protested. He looked at Peter. "Are you?"

"Nah, I don't care who you sneak in."

"See? Okay, you can go now. We're fine."

Peter nodded slowly. After he left, Ed and Winry scrambled out of the window they'd come in through and made their way to the nearest subway station. In their haste to further themselves from the school and the embarrassing situation it symbolized, neither noticed the red and blue shadow that followed them.

* * *

Spider-man followed the two of them all the way to the little apartment in the Lower East Side. Though the two of them together was certainly safer than Winry traveling alone, her friend was kind of short. He watched them both go in, and left after a few minutes when neither came out again. If they lived together, did that mean they were siblings? No, they'd clearly been kissing when Mr. Warren had opened the door. (Well, it was still possible, but Peter chose not to consider that possibility.) Winry was ridiculously lucky that the teacher had left his glasses next to the tanks when he'd randomly decided to go patrol the school, though the fact that he'd suddenly wanted to patrol the classrooms wasn't so lucky in and of itself.

Peter considered his classmate as he went home, choosing the subway again over web-slinging. Winry was a sophomore in his eleventh grade AP Biology class, and though it was interesting that she was taking such an advanced course, he hadn't found her all that mysterious. Certainly not the kind of girl who would be found in a dark room at school in the middle of the night.

Lilly had almost undoubtedly seen the flash of long golden hair that had jumped away when the door had opened; god only knew what kind of rumors would be flying around tomorrow. Peter didn't intend to mention it to either Winry or her short-but-aggressive long-haired male friend, but it had really looked like she'd been kissing another girl.

**Many thanks to my Popsicle, who explained to me the geography of New York City. (Unfortunately I wasn't able to use much of it thanks to Ed's need to interrupt by coming out of the closet… heh.) Thank you also to Amelie Nockturne, Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, FrostyNerd, Nessie-san, Mystery-shrouded S, Death101- Fox Version and Ryuus2 for reviewing. You guys make me feel all fluffy and candy-like inside. It's funny how I wrote this like a day after responding to Ryuus2 with the fact that I couldn't write anything for this. 3**

**I apologize for the fact that Ed is pretty out of character; in the canon you normally see him being violent and kicking ass, not being all lovey dovey. In my head he's been with Winry long enough to get over his embarassment, so he can't be all adorably flustered, either. I figure he'd be much less tense and angry when he's with her than when he's confronting enemies, hence all the smiling.**

**Purreez review, and let me know of any unbearably OOC moments (I despise OOC characters in fanfiction more than bad grammar and misspellings), chapter to chapter inconsistencies (I'm not so good with those...), unclear information, general issues, and of course, your opinion on the chapter! I'd love it if anyone wants to have a DMC about FMA. xD**


End file.
